


The Witcher's Apprentice

by motetus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Crack, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: An utterly contrived scenario in which Geralt, in exchange for information on a monster he's tracking, has to spend the day fulfilling the dream of a rock troll who's always wanted to be a Witcher.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Irusu,
> 
> This is probably not at all what you had in mind when you wrote the words _cranky older protagonists to round out the bright-eyed, bushy-tailed young protags_ and _an exasperated Geralt is never not funny_ in your letter, but I'm afraid it's what came into mine when I read them. I can only hope that you find rock trolls as endearing as I do.


End file.
